HISTORIA EN RETROCESO
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Continuación de Insomnio. La historia de Etienne, el pequeñeno principe de Shin Makoku y como llegó a la vida de sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

HISTORIA EN RETROCESO

Antes que nada, aclaremos lo obvio, Kyo Kara Mao no me pertenee para mi mala suerte.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic no solo contiene tematica Yaoi, tambien contiene Mpreg, si no es de tu agrado no leas.

Para todas (y todos por si hay algun chico por aqui) quienes lo pidieron, aqui esta la continuación de "Insomnio", espero que la disfruten tanto como aquel.

Aclarando puntos: Este fic se compone de una serie de One-shots, que relatan la historia del bebe de Yuuri y Wolf, pero como nos lo dice el titulo, lo hace de una forma inversa.

Dedicado a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en "Insomnio"

* * *

Abrió los ojos alertado por el sonido que inundaba la habitación. Volteo a ver a su pareja solo para comprobar que se encontraba profundamente dormido, en verdad que debía de estar muy cansado para no despertar ante el llanto. Aparto un poco las sabanas y se levantó con dirección a la cuna que descansaba a los pies de la cama.

—Shh, Shh, Ya Etienne — Calmó, tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos —Papi esta aquí. Vamos Eti-chan no querrás despertar a papá ¿Verdad?

Siguió caminando por la habitación, meciendo suavemente al bebe rubio, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Gomen, te despertamos —Su pareja había tenido mucho trabajo los últimos días, por eso no había querido despertarlo con el niño.

—No te preocupes —besó los rubios cabellos y extendió los brazos para tomar al pequeño, quien al sentir el cambio, abrió sus ojos negros para encontrarse con una mirada igual a la suya.

Dejo de llorar, para emitir un feliz gorgojeo, lo más que a sus cinco meses de vida podía conseguir, mientras un pelinegro le hacía gestos.

—Se parece mucho a ti, por eso prefiere estar con tigo —Se quejó su compañero.

—Más bien se parece a ti, por eso le gusta estar entre mis brazos — le sonrió de manera picara — Claro que el si lo admite ¿Verdad pequeño? —Mientras mecía suavemente su preciada carga que comenzaba a bostezar.

—Henachoko — le hubiera gritado, pero no quería despertar al pequeño que comenzaba por fin a cerrar los ojos.

El pelinegro solo sonrió y se estiro para darle un pico al otro, que asintió satisfecho.

—¿Puede quedarse con nosotros esta noche? Por favor.

—Yuuri, Si no podemos hacerlo dormir en su cuna, no podremos hacerlo dormir en una habitación propia— Trató de hacerle razonar, pero al ver el puchero del Mao ( nadie en el reino podría imaginar a su majestad todo poderoso haciendo caras tiernas para convencer a su pareja de algo), terminó cediendo.

—Gracias Wolf —y sosteniendo al bebe con un solo brazo acerco el rostro de su esposo para darle un beso más prolongado.

Se acomodaron en la enorme cama, el niño en medio de sus padres, recibiendo el calor de ambos. El ojinegro sabía que su compañero tenía razón y que debía de dejar de acostarlo con ellos, pero no podía evitarlo… en especial últimamente que había estado tan ocupado que apenas y si había tenido tiempo de ver a su familia.

—Espero que tu puedas ser más firme con el que yo Wolf, o terminara siendo un pequeño malcriado —suspiró en dirección a su dormido esposo.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin mayores novedades, hacía algunos años, Shibuya había descubierto que el mal dormir del hijo menor de Cheri-sama se aplacaba si lo tenía entre sus brazos; también cuando su hijo dormía con ellos, el rubio se quedaba quieto, como si su instinto le dijera que ahí estaba el pequeño, lo que no era de sorprender a decir verdad, puesto que había sido Wolfram quien lo había gestado.

Para cuando el sol hizo su aparición por el horizonte, el pelinegro ya estaba en pie nuevamente. El día anterior le habían quedado algunos documentos por revisar y esperaba poder hacerlo antes del desayuno.

El rubio despertó un rato más tarde, alertado por unas manitas golpeando su cara. Abrió los ojos para encontrase con unos grandes ojos negros que le miraban con impaciencia.

—Etienne, tienes hambre ya, ¿verdad? — le preguntó mientras lo levantaba para acunarlo en sus brazos.

—Wolfram ¿Estas despierto? — se escuchó una voz desde afuera de la habitación.

—Pasa Greta— Por la puerta ingreso una joven de alrededor de 15 años —Mira pequeño, tu hermana ha venido a saludarte.

—Hola Eti-chan —lo tomó en brazos, mientras le hacía morisquetas— Yo me encargo de él papá, arréglate o llegaremos tarde a desayunar.

—Gracias.

La castaña se llevó al infante a la otra habitación (la que realmente le pertenecía al pequeño) para cambiarlo, mientras que el hacía lo mismo con su persona.

En la entrada del comedor se encontraron con Gwendal, quien sin decir nada extendió los brazos para tomar a su sobrino. Greta se lo paso sin decir nada, pero una sonrisa extraña afloraba en sus labios y sus mejillas tenían un delicado tinte rosa.

Wolf parpadeo un poco fuera de si… no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara nunca podría acostumbrarse a ver a su Aniue con el pequeño en brazos y ofreciéndole mimos; afortunadamente para la castaña… no sabía lo que su padre diría si se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Ya en la mesa, se hizo evidente que Yuuri no había bajado aun a desayunar, de modo que su esposo se decidió a traerlo, le importaba un comino que fuera el rey, tenía la obligación de al menos desayunar con su familia, de modo que lo iba a arrastrar al comedor ¡¡¡Aunque tuviera que jalarlo de las orejas!!!

—¡¡ENCLNQUE!! —Abrió la oficina con un sonoro portazo —No me importa que tanto trabajo tengas, el desayuno ya… ¿Yuuri?

Se quedo estático por unos momentos ¿En donde estaba su pareja? Se acerco con cuidado al escritorio repleto de documentos, para encontrar que bajo una pila de hojas se encontraba el susodicho, estaba profundamente dormido y no parecía molestarle el estar enterrado en el trabajo… literalmente hablando.

El rubio sonrió con cariño, jamás lo admitiría ate nadie, pero la entraba mucha ternura cuando veía así a su compañero. Ahora que pensándolo bien…

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta suavemente asegurándose de atrancarla bien con el pasador, de cualquier forma estaba seguro que su hijo no les extrañaría por un par de horas al menos…

OWARI

* * *

Antes que me digan nada por el OoC, tengan en cuenta que tienen 5 años más y un bebe de 5 meses, no es raro pensar que han madurado (aunque sea un poco).

Otra cosa, aunque no viene al caso, no me gusta que los bebes lleguen a la casa y ya tienen su cuarto, a mi ver deberían dormir en el cuarto de sus padres un par de meses (o de perdis a que pase la cuarentena); si bien hasta yo admito que Yuuri es un poco exagerado al dormir todavía a Eti-chan en su cuarto...

Espero que haya cumplido con las expectativas ^^ y les haya agradado. Como ya dije la historia se compone de una serie de one-shots, van a ser 5 o 6 todavía no estoy muy segura. Tambien me gustaría hacerles una pregunta, ¿Qué prefieren, que cuando Wolf se de cuenta que esta embarazado ellos ya esten casados, esten planeando la boda, o simplemente siguen comprometidos (claro que su relación es mucho más.... he... profunda)?

Proximo capitulo: "Etienne"


	2. Etienne

HISTORIA EN RETROCESO

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews ^^ en verdad me dio mucho gusto recibir tanta aceptaciòn para esta historia. Este capitulo queda dedicado a laynad3 por ser la primera persona que dejo review en esta historia ^^.

Lo demás ya lo saben, Kyo kara mao no es mío (o habría más yaoi jejeje) y aparte de ser yaoi, esta historia contiene Mpreg, así que si no les gusta no lean.

Para quienes van a continuar leyendo no les entretengo más ...

* * *

"Etienne"

Estaba seguro de que tenía una sonrisa completamente boba en su rostro, pero nada le podía importar menos que eso. Especialmente en ese momento, mientras sostenía aquel bultito que acaparaba su atención casi por completo, lo único que podía distraer su mente del bebe en sus brazos, era no saber nada del estado de su pareja.

Greta fue quien le había llevado al infante hacía ya un buen rato, y le había dicho que por ordenes de Gisella no podrían entrar ni el, ni el pequeño a ver al Mazoku hasta dentro de un par de horas, cuando el maryoku de aquel se mostrara más estable.

Desde el principio les habían advertido que el parto iba a ser complicado y que Wolfram tardaría en recuperarse. Pero ahora, con el pequeño Etienne en sus brazos estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien.

Acarició suavemente la rubia pelusita que cubría la cabeza de su hijo ¡Su hijo! ¿Existían acaso palabras más hermosas en el mundo? Saber que aquel diminuto ser era tan suyo como de su Wolf hacía que su corazón saltara de alegría.

Era conciente de que en esos momentos Shin Makoku estaría de fiesta, celebrando el nacimiento del nuevo príncipe; pero a el todo lo que le interesaba era poder presentarle a su esposo a aquel pequeño que había cargado por nueve meses en su vientre, a aquella nueva vida que era parte de ambos.

Sintió pasos acercarse y vio a los hijos de Cheri-sama acercarse con la mirada fija en el paquete que sostenía. Ellos y Günther habían pasado el día organizando las guardias (y participando de ellas también) alrededor del castillo pacto de sangre, lo último que precisaban era un ataque enemigo ahora que todos estaban distraídos con la llegada del primogénito del Mao.

Yuuri sabía que aquel par no podría mantenerse alejado por mucho tiempo más de conocer a su pequeño sobrino.

Fue Gwendall el primero en llegar, y sin decir nada extendió los brazos en una muda petición.

—¿Cómo esta Wolfram? —Preguntó el castaño, intercalaba miradas entre el niño y el padre de este.

—Se encuentra estable, pero esta agotado y su maryoku esta al límite — repitió las palabras de su hija; ahora que su cuñado tenía en brazos al pequeño, sentía que su ansiedad iba en aumento — temen que reaccione al del bebe o al mío, por eso es que no nos permiten entrar.

—Ya veo — Ahora fue el turno de Conrad de acunar a su sobrino. —Es muy parecido a Wolf de pequeño.

Si quieren que les sea sincera, el niño era idéntico a todos los recién nacidos, con la cabecita ligeramente deforme y toda la piel sonrojada, evidencia clara del esfuerzo que supone nacer.

Sus ojitos, que su padre solo pudo ver por unos segundos antes que volviera a cerrarlos, eran azul pétreo, como corresponde a un bebe de pocas horas de vida; y estaba coronado por unos pocos cabellos rubios, herencia de su papi y su abuela.

Sin embargo, para su familia no había ser más perfecto ni maravilloso en el mundo.

Especialmente para su padre, quien, antes de saber que estaba en camino, jamás se atrevió a soñar con una dicha tan grande. Para Yuuri Shibuya aquel era un verdadero milagro, uno con el que había soñado cada noche desde que se enteró que su pareja estaba en cinta.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta, los tres hombres voltearon inmediatamente, de la habitación salió la misma jovencita que le había entregado el infante al pelinegro horas atrás. Yuuri estaba tan concentrado tratando de vislumbrar algo en el interior de la habitación, que no notó el ligerísimo sonrojo de su hija al ver a Gwendall ahí.

—Papá esta despierto — les anunció con una gran sonrisa, y antes de que su otro padre dijera algo — Dice Gisella-sama que ya puedes pasar Otou-san, y que lleves a mi hermanito para que lo conozca.

Con una cara de felicidad que casi no podía con ella, el ojinegro recupero a su hijo y entró a la habitación seguido por Greta.

Ahí, recostado entre almohadones y con expresión cansada se encontraba el motivo de sus preocupaciones. El rostro exhausto de Wolfram se ilumino al ver a su familia acercarse.

Sus ojos vagaron de la hermosa señorita en que se había convertido su hija, a su compañero y la preciada carga que sostenía este entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— se sentó a su lado, destapando un poco al infante para que su pareja pudiera verlo.

—Como si me hubiera arrollado un dragón —le dirigió una mala mirada que hizo reír al Mao y a la castaña, que ahora ocupaba el otro lado de la cama— Déjame sostenerlo, según Gisella tengo no sé cuanto dormido, y mi esposo, el enclenque, ha estado cuidando a mi bebe todo el rato.

—Hmpf — le pasó al infante — Anda Wolf, ¿No me crees capaz de cuidar a NUESTRO hijo?

—Si, si, lo que tu digas — Le dio por su lado mientras dedicaba toda su atención al niño dormido entre sus brazos.

Los otros dos veían con una sonrisa la forma en que el rubio reconocía al pequeño. Contó los deditos de sus diminutos pies y manos, y le observo tan de cerca el rostro que hubiera podido contar cada una de sus pestañas. Finalmente lo apretó contra su pecho, inhalando el dulce aroma que desprendía, sintiendo el familiar latido de su corazón y la novedad de su acompasada respiración.

Levantó los ojos, ligeramente húmedos por los deseos de llorar contenidos, y con una suave risa miró a su pareja. Sin poder contenerse más tiempo, Yuuri le beso de forma dulce, como agradeciéndole el hermoso regalo que era Etienne.

—¿¡¿Dónde esta?!? ¿Dónde esta mi adorable nieto? — Por la puerta entró una tromba rubia conocida como Cheri-sama, armando tal jaleo que el recién nacido despertó con un llanto estridente…

OWARI

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que siga a la altura de sus expectativas ^^

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que respondieron a mi pregunta del capitulo anterior, por lo visto Yuuri y Wolf se "comieron la torta antes del recreo" (mal chiste dicho por acá) .///. En fin espero en verdad que les haya gustado.


	3. Nacimiento

HISTORIA EN RETROCESO

* * *

Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, en verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, pero les juro han pasado demasiadas cosas, pero por fin esta aqui el capitulo que les debía ^^

Ahora, lo mismo de cada chap, KKM no me pertenece, esta historia contiene yaoi y Mpreg, si no te gusta no leas,y...ehhh....creo que es todo

Bueno, último y las dejo leer en paz n_nU Este chap es para mi beta Fukaru, esperando que sobrevivas a tus examenes y trabajos ^^

Ahora si, sin más las dejo paea lean.

* * *

"Nacimiento"

Dejó los diminutos botines a un lado y volteo la cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Su rostro normalmente inexpresivo mostró una levísima sonrisa al ver a la jovencita castaña que entraba en ese momento.

—Gwendal, Otou-chan acaba de entrar en labor de parto —Anunció alegremente — Papá me mandó a buscarlos a ti y a Conrad.

—¿Dónde esta? — el pelinegro se puso de pie inmediatamente y salió tras Greta en busca de los demás.

Fuera de la habitación que compartían el Mao y su consorte se encontraron con Conrad, Günter y el propio rey, quien caminaba nerviosamente a lo largo del pasillo. A través de la puerta se podían oír los gemidos de dolor del rubio.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Según Gisella todo va en marcha —Respondió el castaño, el peliplata solo atinaba a mirar a su majestad murmurando no sé que cosas contra los mocosos irresponsables que entraban en parto si avisar antes…

—Debemos organizar guardias para el resto del día — aseguró— Heika, vamos los cinco a la oficina para organizarlos.

— Pe… pero Gwendal —Se quejó Yuuri. Decir que se encontraba nervioso era decir poco, desde que se enteraron que Wolfram estaba en cinta, la peliverde les había advertido que dado que se trataba de un embarazo en un Mazoku hombre, la última parte iba a ser la más riesgosa.

— Anda Otou-san, ya sabes que no puedes pasar, además Gisella-sama me dijo que podía ayudarle, si pasa algo yo te avisaré — le animó Greta con una sonrisa.

— Dios, mi propia hija me corre — dramatizó— Bien, pero prométeme que cualquier cosa me avisaras.

—Hai, hai—mientras abría la puerta, dejando salir los gritos de odio del esposo del pelinegro.

Afortunadamente para Yuuri, Günter se encargo de organizar los turnos de guardia para el día, porque el no tenía cabeza para nada en esos momentos.

Bebió de golpe, y sin prestar mucha atención, un té de hierbas que Doria le acercó y regreso a hacer guardia frente a la puerta de la habitación.

No podía apartarse mucho del lugar y estaba seguro que de no resultar riesgoso para su pareja, no habría fuerza humana o mazoku que lo mantuviera afuera.

En esos momentos de espera miles de preguntas desfilaron en su mente.

¿Serían el y Wolfram buenos padres? Es decir, Greta era su primera hija, pero cuando llegó a ellos ya no se trataba de un bebe totalmente dependiente de ellos.

¿Era niño o niña? Dada la situación resultaba imposible llevar a su pareja a hacerse un estudio en la tierra y el maryoku médico no podía detectar eso.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Parecido a el o a Wolf, o quizá a alguno de sus abuelos? Su cabello podía ser rubio o negro, o incluso castaño. ¿De que color tendría los ojos? ¿Verdes, negros, chocolates?

Mientras el sufría con estas cuestiones, dentro de la habitación, el rubio sufría de verdadero dolor. Su amada hija trataba de tranquilizarle asegurándole que pronto pasaría y que podrían conocer al pequeño Etienne o la pequeña Schatzie. Yuuri y el habían discutido mucho por los nombres, pero finalmente lograron llegar a un acuerdo.

¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS DEBILUCHO!!! ¡¡DEBERÍAS VENIR Y TOMAR RESPOSABILIDAD POR TUS ACTOS!!

Eran algunos de los gritos que resonaban por la habitación, mientras una tranquila médico se aseguraba que todo marchara como debía.

Para el futuro padre, el tiempo parecía transcurrir en extremo lento. Cada minuto le resultaba interminable, y si continuaba caminando de esa forma es seguro que abriría un hoyo en el suelo.

Los hermanos de Wolfram se dieron un par de vueltas para ver como iba todo, pero luego de darse cuenta de que el asunto iba para largo, simplemente no volvieron a pasar por el lugar, y es que créanme los gritos y maldiciones del rubio eran de temer.

Casi al final del día, se sintió un fuerte despliegue de maryoku proveniente de la habitación real, al tiempo que el rubio lanzaba un grito más fuerte que todos los anteriores.

Wolf entreabrió sus ojos, se encontraba al limite de sus fuerzas tanto físicas como de maryoku; pero el sonido de un llanto pareció reanimarlo un poco y alzo la vista. Frente a el, Gisella se ocupaba del infante que había cargado el en su vientre hasta unos momentos atrás.

—Se trata de un varón excelencia— Se acerco la mujer al notar la mirada de su paciente.

— Que bonito Otou-chan — Lo tomo Greta en brazos— Tiene tu cabello.

—Etienne — murmuro levente la pareja del Maou antes de caer finalmente desmayado por falta de fuerzas.

—Sería mejor que llevaras al pequeño con Yuuri —Recomendó la peliverde acercándose al hombre para atenderlo —Wolfram necesita descansar y recuperar su Maryoku, y temo que con el bebe en la misma habitación no podrá hacerlo.

Asintiendo, la joven envolvió más a su nuevo hermanito con la manta y se dirigió a la puerta, dedicándole una última mirada al mazoku que descansaba en la cama.

Casi pegado en la puerta se encontró con su otro padre quien de inmediato tomó al nuevo miembro de la familia en sus brazos.

OWARI

* * *

Lo sé, no tengo perdon de dios, ni de ustedes, con lo que me tarde para actualizar y para que el capitulo fuera así de corto. Pero les juro que tengo excusa, nunca había escrito un Mpreg y no tenia ni idea de como debería escribir este capitulo.

Espero en verdad que a pesar de que sea corto les haya gustado. En el proximo vamos a tener algo de humor por parte de un recién casado y hormonal mazoku rubio.

Sin más por el momento me despido esperando que dejen sus comentarios ^^


	4. La dulce espera

* * *

HISTORIA EN RETROCESO

* * *

Por que ustedes lo pidieron^^ Jejejeje Lamento el retraso, han pasado muchas cosas que no vienen al cuento -_-U

En fin, aqui esta ya el tercer capitulo de HeR, para compensar el retraso es un poco más largo que los anteriores. Las escenas del embarazo de Wolf quedan divididas, entre este chap y el que sigue (este es despues de la boda, viene siendo algo así como del 4 o 5 mes en delante), el otro es más que nada los preparativos para el casamiento ^^

Las advertencias son las mismas de siempre, Los personajes no me pertenecen, y este capitulo esta dedicado a::: A todas las personas que me dejaron review, en verdad que no podría seguir escribiendo si no fuera por ustedes.

Ahora si, sin más demora:

LA DULCE ESPERA

* * *

Por un momento se asusto al sentir la piel de su vientre tensarse, pero se relajo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de pataditas, como si le estuviera saludando su bebe.

—¡¡Yuuri, Yuuri!!— Llamó a su esposo

—¿Qué pasa Wolfram? — Se acerco corriendo — ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te duele? Te dije que no debías salir a los jardines.

—No es nada de eso, henachoko escandaloso — se quejo un poco — Mira siente.

La cara del pelinegro se ilumino al sentir los suaves movimientos bajo su palma. En la piel del apenas ligeramente redondeado vientre del rubio, se podía distinguir un leve movimiento. El movimiento de su hijo.

—¡¡Se mueve Wolf!! En verdad se mueve— Parecía un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo.

Movió su mano, dándose cuenta de que los golpecitos la seguían. Tenía apenas unos días que había comenzado a moverse, y ahora sentía más que nunca la realidad de ese hecho. Finalmente Wolfram era su esposo y una nueva vida venía a completar su felicidad.

—¿Puedes dejarlo ahora Yuuri? — Preguntó con voz de dolor. Resultaba incomodo y un poco doloroso estar sintiendo los golpes desde dentro.

—Lo siento — Se disculpo para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

* * *

Arrojo la prenda con un bufido de molestia. ¿Es que acaso había engordado tanto? Hacía solo unos días aun le queda bien toda su ropa ¿Por qué ahora no encontraba nada que usar? Estaba por quemar todo su guardarropa en un ataque de ira, cuando la por la puerta entró su esposo.

—¡¡¡TÚ!!! —Gritó casi tirandose sobre el— Es TÚ culpa que ninguno de mis pantalones me quede ya.

—¿Wolfram? — Se extraño al ver que ahora se arrinconaba sollozando fuertemente — No se supone que ya no deberías estar tan…¿hormonal?

—Cállate maldito henachoko; que este así es tu culpa — Le señalo acusadoramente— Además yo no estoy hormonal.

Desde que se habían enterado del embarazo del mazoku le habían advertido al pelinegro sobre no contrariar a su pareja, ¿el resultado?

Un Bielefeld (ahora de Shibuya) completamente mimado, una boda el más puro estilo de los nobles y un Yuuri exhausto.

Lo único que no le habían cumplido al rubio (y eso por ordenes estrictas de Gisella) era el asunto del viaje de luna de miel.

—Ya, ya Wolf — Se acerco el Mao con tono conciliador — ¿A que viene tanto drama? — al ver la cara del otro se corrigió inmediatamente — etto… digo ¿Qué te aflige?

Ahora si, como todo buen uke caprichoso, el rubio se acurruco contra su pareja quien inmediatamente comenzó a acariciar el abultado vientre a través del camisón.

— Yuuuri — casi gimió para obtener la atención de su pareja —¿Estoy gordo?

Afortunadamente para el aludido, cuando viajo a la tierra para darles la noticia a sus padres, su papá le dio una EXTENSA charla sobre lo que NUNCA, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debes decir a una persona embarazada (humano o mazoku).

—Para nada, Wolf, amor mío— Y estaba que se daba de topes contra las paredes… si bien es cierto que amaba más que nunca a su pareja y que no le apenaba ( siempre que no hubiera nadie más, claro esta) demostrarlo, esto ya era una cursilería que casi le superaba.

—Mientes — Le miro con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas — Lo dices solo para quedar bien con migo.

Vaya que Wolfram podía ser necio, el futuro padre estaba por sacarse más frases melosas del alma, cuando la puerta se abrió con un sonoro trancazo.

—¡¡Wolfie-chan!! Ven a ver lo que te trajo mamá— Cheri-sama entró cual Juan por su casa seguida de Dorcas, quien cargaba una montaña de paquetes — Oh chicos, lamento interrumpirlos, por esto no puede esperar más.

Y sin más, sacó al Mao y al sirviente de la habitación, quedándose solo con el rubio que veía con asombro como su madre sacaba más y más prendas de las cajas.

* * *

—Y esta va a ser la habitación del bebe —

—¿¡¿Pero como ?!? ¡Es que todavía no nace y ya tiene habitación propia?— Se sorprendió la mujer castaña — Shou-chan durmió con nosotros hasta el año y medio y Yuu-chan hasta los tres.

—Con razón es un Henachoko — Murmuró su acompañante.

—Otou-san, Jennifer-san, ya esta la comida— Anunció una jovencita castaña.

—Greta-chan — Se acerco rápidamente Miko — Te he dicho que me llames Oba-chan, oba-chan. Oh si, soy la abuela más joven y hermosa de la tierra, y en Shin Makoku solo Cheri-sama puede rivalizar con migo.

—Wolfram, que bien se te ve ese —Se acerco al gestante— ¿Es uno de los que trajo oba-chan?

— Eh… si —El rubio estaba vistiendo un adorable overol de maternidad terrestre de color celeste con una cigüeña bordada en la parte del pecho.

Los tres salieron del cuarto que se estaba preparando para el futuro príncipe, y que de momento se encontraba lleno de cajas, la gran mayoría envueltas para regalo.

—Por cierto ¿Ya tienen el nombre? — Preguntó Miko cuando iban entrando al comedor— Por que yo tengo algunas sugerencias.

—¡¡Yo también!!— Prácticamente saltó sobre ellos una muy emocionada rubia— Podríamos revisar las listas después de la comida ¿No cree? Miko-san.

—Por supuesto Cecile-san , suena magnifico—

El resto de los presentes solo suspiro, si bien aquellas dos tenían alguna especie de amistad, lo cierto es que tenían un carácter demasiado parecido para poder llevarse bien.

* * *

Afortunadamente para ellos, Miko-san había vuelto a Japón, por lo que las discusiones entre ella y la rubia por el nombre del futuro nieto habían terminado. Y es que si bien ambos amaban a sus madres, no creían poder soportarlas discutiendo sobre cual era mejor nombre si Folk era mejor nombre que Hoshiyo. Sobre todo porque ambos nombres les sonaban horribles a ellos.

Pero en una cosa tenían razón, necesitaban un nombre para el bebe. O más bien dos, no sabían si era un niño o una niña.

—¿Que te parece Alienor? — Parecía inútil, tenían ya dos días discutiendo sobre nombre y simplemente no podían ponerse de acuerdo.

— No, me gusta más Raisa — Y Wolfram seguía empeñado en lo mismo.

Lamentablemente para el, Yuuri no cedió ante sus dulces pucheros, ni ante sus amenazas (todas falsas de cualquier forma) de abandonarle y criar solo a su hijo.

—Pero a mi no me gusta Raisa— suspiro— Por Shinou Wolf, ¿Es que no puedes proponer otro nombre?

—Alessandro—

—Estábamos discutiendo un nombre para niña —se molesto un poco— no me cambies el tema—

El rubio volteo la cara a su esposo con una expresión tal de desamparo que aquel tuvo que ceder y comenzó a pensar en nombres para un niño. Pero antes de que pudiera sugerir ninguno, otro pelinegro y una jovencita castaña entraron al salón.

— A mi me gusta Schatzie para una niña papá — Anunció alegremente Greta al darse cuenta que seguían discutiendo — ¿Qué opinas Gwendal?

— Etienne si es un niño — dijo y sin más rodeos salió sin darse cuenta del brillo en los ojos de los futuros padres.

* * *

— Yuuuuuriiiiiii — gimió el rubio en mitad de la noche — Yuuuuriii.

— Mmmm ¿Qué pasa a hora Wolfram? — Levanto la cabeza entreabriendo los ojos que se cerraban de puro sueño

— Tengo hambre — Se sentó en la cama para seguir sacudiendo al rey — Quiero curry casero y helado —

—¿¿Ehh?? Pero Wolf, son las tantas de la madrugadas, además hace mucho frío para que quieras helado — Rogó por convencerlo con esos argumentos.

— Pero yo quiero — se recostó contra el, poniendo la cara más desvalida que pudo—

Tu hijo quiere curry y helado.

— Wolfram — Se quejo tratando de voltear la vista, inútilmente, porque el rubio lo cogió por la mejillas para verlo fijamente a los ojos — Bien, bien ya voy.

De manera que tuvo que levantarse de su cómoda posición en la cama, para viajar a la tierra, despertar a su madre (con todo lo que eso implicaba), pedirle que le preparara el curry, ir al 24 horas a comprar el helado y esperar que fuera el que su pareja quería; volver a casa por la comida y regresar a Shin Makoku.

— Wolfram — le sacudió suavemente — Wolfram.

— Mmm — el mazoku solo se volteo en la cama y continuo durmiendo tranquilamente.

— Traje tu curry, cómelo antes de que se enfríe — le sacudió un poco más, pero fue inútil, el rubio estaba completamente dormido.

* * *

El pelinegro vio extrañado al rubio, era ya la tercera vez que se levantaba en la hora y media que tenían en la reunión. Ninguno de los presentes despegaba la mirada del mazoku que ahora salía tranquilamente por la puerta para regresar un par de minutos después.

— Mocoso — Le llamó el peliplata — No deberías ni siquiera estar aquí, de modo que quédate quieto

— Wolfram, si vas a estar entrar y saliendo, será mejor que te retires de la sala — Le ordenó su aniue.

— No me voy — se sentó con toda la dignidad que su no nato hijo le permitía — Soy el esposo del Mao y tengo todo el derecho de permanecer en el consejo.

— Si no te sientes bien, sería mejor que te retiraras Wolf — le sonrió de forma tierna el antes mencionado — Además son solo asuntos sin mucha importancia.

— He dicho que me quedo — Se molestó ante la falta de apoyo de su pareja — Así que no me voy — se cruzó de brazos y no volvió a abrir la boca.

Pero apenas había pasado otra media hora, cuando comenzó a ponerse nervioso, necesitaba salir… y necesitaba salir ya. Pero si se levantaba estaba seguro que Günther ahora si lo echaba.

— Tomemos un descanso — Pidió el castaño — Necesito salir un momento, Wolfram ¿Puedes acompañarme?

Sin decir nada, Bielefeld se levantó y acompaño al mayor hasta la salida de la habitación, donde se separo de el para correr a todo lo que su condición le permitía hasta los lavabos más próximos.

Conrad solo dejo salir una leve risa. Seguro que su sobrino había tomado la vejiga de su papi por un balón aquella mañana.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^, ahora saben quien eligio el nombre, cualquier queja dirijanse a Gwendal (si alguien va me avisa para acompañarlo a ver a este bombom).

Ettto...me hubiera gustado ponerlo un poco más largo...en realidad mi idea al principio era seguirlo hatsa donde empieza el chap anterior...pero mi misa se negó a cooperar (en realidad casi tuve que atarla a una silla para sacar esto) XD

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.... y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
